


Close to you

by sugarandspace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Jigsaw Puzzles, M/M, Shy Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: They've been to a few dates since their first date, but this might be Alec's favorite so far.





	Close to you

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is originally posted on [tumblr](http://sugarandspace.tumblr.com/post/181771975895/this-fic-is-a-part-of-a-handwriting-challenge-i) as a part of a handwriting challenge. If you want to participate just tag your fic with #ShHandwritingChallenge on tumblr! I'll be lurking. 👀

They’ve been to a few dates since their first date, and those have all went a lot better than that awkward night at the bar a couple weeks ago. Although even if given the chance, Alec wouldn’t change how the date went. It secured the ground underneath them, giving them both a clear idea of where they were and what they wanted.

But this date might be his favorite yet.

They are in Magnus’ loft, the lights are dimmed and soft music is playing on the background. They are sitting side by side on the floor, their backs against the couch as they build a puzzle together. The puzzle in huge, there’s no way they are going to finish it tonight. But Alec is in no hurry to leave the loft.

They are sitting close enough to feel each other’s body heat, and Alec can feel Magnus’ arm brush against his every time he reaches for a puzzle piece. Alec’s movement is tentative as he lifts his arm, bringing it carefully around Magnus’ waist and resting his hand lightly on Magnus’ hip.

Magnus is surprised at first, momentarily freezing in his movement to reach for a new piece, but he doesn’t say anything, and Alec is grateful. Magnus just scoots a tiny bit closer and relaxes against Alec’s side. And that in itself is a reaction enough. 

It’s nice to be like this, Alec thinks. So close to someone he likes, and who also likes him. It’s a new feeling, but with the weight of Magnus’ body against his, Alec can’t help but think that they fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the ending but I couldn't pass up the opportunity.
> 
> [Tumblr!](https://www.sugarandspace.tumblr.com)


End file.
